1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling pests, namely, plant pathogens and/or weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various compounds are known as active ingredients for fungicides. In addition, PPO-inhibiting compounds are known as active ingredients for herbicides.